LOS ENAMORADOS
by Violeta Cullen Black
Summary: ONE-SHOOTbella ama a edward, el se va a ir a Inglaterra y bella perdera al amor de su vida ¿o no?, jaja leeanla tambien estan alice y jasper!


**Los enamorados**

**BELLA POV**

Hoy era el día en que Edward se iba, qué más da, el se va y yo me quedo aquí soportando el dolor que me causa, que más da si no me quiere. Pero yo si lo quiero.

-BELLA!- me grito Alice desde su porche. Solo la mire y no le conteste- Sube al auto

-para qué?

-que subas y no seas desobediente jovencita- hice una mueca y me subí-estas bien?- apenas pude oír la pregunta de Alice me sentía mal. Edward, la persona que mas eh amado en este mundo se iba a Inglaterra hoy y jamás se enteraría de lo que lo amo.- bella?

-si em porque no habría de estarlo?

-Hazte mensa sabes a que me refiero… sujétate fuerte

-que…- no pude decir nada, pues la loca de mi amiga hizo que el coche saliera casi casi volando del lugar donde estábamos e íbamos a una velocidad extrema- Alice baja la velocidad.

-¿qué? No, jamás. Tenemos que llegar a tiempo para detener a Edward tiene que saber lo que tu sientes por él.

-¿Qué? No Alice no le voy a decir nada llévame de nuevo a la escuela que no le puse seguro a mi camioneta.

-aja como si alguien quisiera robarse ese cacharro…

-Respeta a mi auto y no voy a decirle nada a Edward ni aunque me amenaces con ir de compras

-eres una tonta, el también te ama, lo único que necesitan es que los dos sepan que se aman, al final me podrás dar las gracias.

-Aja claro y yo le digo que lo amo y el no me ama y que voy a hacer?

-eso no pasara Bella los dos se aman

-Ok yo le digo a Edward si…

-Genial lo sabia, jamás fallan mis planes

-Alto duende fumado- me fulmino con la mirada- ok ok perdón se me salió pero bueno escucha yo se lo digo si tu le dices a Jasper lo que sientes por el.

-¿Qué? , no, nunca pasara, lo nuestro ya paso y el no me quiere, como va a querer a un mounstro que no lo supo valorar? No el no confía mas en mi bella y yo lo entiendo. Además es diferente.

Alice y Jasper habían salido pero rompieron porque ella no creía sentir nada por el pero se dio cuenta que lo amaba, claro, demasiado tarde.

-pero claro que es diferente Alice, tu si le gustas a el, es más, te AMA y entre Edward y yo no puede suceder nada, por la sencilla razón que no me quiere.

-Eres una tonta Isabella, vas a dejar que tu amor se vaya al otro lado del mundo sin poder decirle nada?

-tu harías lo mismo- le dije muy convencida

-claro que…tal vez pero no lo haría sabiendo que el me ama y hay alguna posibilidad

-por eso, yo tampoco lo haría si supiera que el me ama o al menos le atraigo, pero…

-pero nada. Hemos llegado- bajo corriendo y me abrió la puerta del coche- Piensas apurarte? Hoy se va déjame te recuerdo.

-No lo voy a hacer Alice. Ya te dije mi condición para hacerlo- puse mi cara de indignación y me quede sentada. Sabía que jamás lo haría o eso creía…

-ok

-¿ok?

-si ya, está bien lo haré pero tu primero- me dijo y me saco del auto

-lo juras?- le pregunte algo desconfiada

-si si pinki promess.

-ok vamos por mi Edward

Salimos corriendo lo mas rápido que pude, cuando escuche que anunciaban su vuelo, corri, debía alcanzarlo, esto ya no era por Alice, esto era por mi, lo necesitaba. Claro todo hubiera sido perfecto si hubiera llegado a tiempo. Pero no fue así, su vuelo había salido y no lo pude alcanzar. En ese momento me derribe y me puse a llorar.

-Bella no llores, lo intentamos.-me decía Alice intentando consolarme pero yo seguía sin poder creer como pude dejar ir a Edward. Ni siquiera me pude despedir bien de el.

-No Alice, no fue suficiente, si tan solo le hubiera dicho lo mucho que lo amaba, que el es la persona perfecta para mi, tal ves el destino no quiere vernos juntos, espero que sea feliz…

-solo puedo ser feliz contigo- escuche esa voz tan familiar atrás de mi. Su melodiosa voz hizo que me quedara petrificada, después de un largo rato me levante y lo mire. Ahí estaba él. Con su cabello despeinado. Con esos ojos color topacio que tanto amo- porque te amo

-Alice, ya me mori?- le pregunte sabiendo que esas palabras las había escuchado tantas veces pero en mis sueños.

-No seas tonta Bella, el esta aquí, no se fue!- me dijo haciéndome la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Enserio me amas?- pregunte aún sin poder creerlo

-Claro que te amo Isabella, eres la mujer que mas he amado en este mundo.

-em… tu vuelo te dejo- solto una carcajada

-¿y?

-y… estas conmigo- se acerco mas a mi y me tomo de la barbilla

-por y para siempre- después de decir eso y sentir su aliento en mi rostro, me beso. Un beso muy corto a mi parecer, corto pero lleno de amor, de ternura, de dulzura, de todo mezclado, cuantas veces soñé eso y ahora eso sucedia, todo era verdad.

-pero porque no te fuiste?- pregunte intentando sacar de mi mente la posibilidad de que estuviera soñando.

-mmm si quieres me voy…

-NO! No, yo te quiero aquí conmigo

-no pensaba irme, bueno si pienso irme, pero no pensaba hacerlo antes de que tu supieras que te amo- esas últimas palabras me emocionaron hasta que comprendí las primeras.

-te vas a ir?

-tengo que- me dijo con tristeza en sus ojos, pero después se formo una sonrisa en su cara- pero no hoy ni mañana, esperaremos que pase el año y quien sabe a lo mejor terminas yéndote a Inglaterra con migo- dijo y me dio un beso.

-Vamos, te llevo a tu casa- me dijo muy atentamente- oh, quieres comer?

-con tal de estar contigo, si, mmm oye podemos invitar a Alice y a Jasper?

-Claro, para que?

-me debe una ese pequeño demonio.

**Alice pov**

Había dejado a bella y a Edward para que se declararan su amor. Fui a dar un paseo por el centro comercial, ver ropa y accesorios me calmaban. De pronto sonó mi teléfono.

-¿Que quieres bella?

-hola, oye quieres venir a cenar con Edward y conmigo?

-no quiero hacer mal tercio

- No lo harás, te esperaremos en el restaurant "sonite"

-pe…- no me dejo terminar y me colgó la muy… bella, esto le iba a costar dos semanas seguidas de shopping.

Llegue al bendito restaurante y los vi sentados pero se estaban besando y me dio penita interrumpir. Pensaba en mi hermoso Jasper cuando un estúpido me aventó y caí en un pastel que llevaba un camarero.

-Pero como eres de idio…- dije antes de reconocer la cara de…-Jasper?

-Perdón, soy un idiota perdóname, lo siento, lo siento…

- no importa, este vestido ya tiene dos semanas ya pensaba regalarlo- me sonrio y dejo ver sus hermosos dientes blancos y perfectos, lo que me faltaba, que me deslumbrara con esa sonrisa Colgate que tiene…

-mmm vienes con alguien?

-si em bueno están muy ocupados- dije señalando a bella y a Edward- y tu?

-Jaja casualmente Edward me llamo y me cito aquí- maldita bella, esta me las pagaría.

-Bueno tenemos dos opciones, nos sentamos en una mesa tu y yo… o interrumpimos su beso y vamos a sentarnos con ellos.- los volteamos a ver y estaban súper clavados en su beso que Jasper y yo respondimos al unísono:

-"_nos sentamos en otra mesa"-_reímos ante el tonito de nuestras voces.

Estuvimos hablando por horas y se me fue la noción del tiempo. Claro como no, si solo podía pensar en esos cabellos color miel y esos ojos que combinaban con sus cabellos.

-Así que también ya son novios?- pregunto una voz detrás de nosotros… oh no!, Isabella Swan estaba frita!

-Ya se dijeron que se aman los dos?- dijo el idiota de Edward

-¿Qué?- dijimos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo

-Hay por dios hay que facilitar esto- fulmine con la mirada a Bella que continuaba hablando como si nada- Jasper, Alice te ama, no quiere que sientas desconfianza en ella…

-CALLATE ISABELLA!

Salí corriendo del restaurant lo mas rápido que pude hasta que una mano me sujeto

-Estas bien?- me dijo mi ángel, mi Jasper

-em… si, estoy bien- me seque una lagrima que corria por mi mejilla la muy traicionera

-Em… es verdad lo que dijo bella?- Lo mire con fingida cara de confusión- Lo de que me amas

-¿importa? Tu ya no me quieres y todo paso que importa, nada importa ya no quiero saber nada mas del asunto…

-me importa, me importa mucho mas de lo que crees- me miraba con ojos tristes

-SI JASPER! TE A M O- le dije soltando lo que sentía tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar a lo que siguió. Me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo a su pecho, me beso con amor, yo se lo correspondí y deje que el tiempo pasara, me deje llevar por el momento y no pude pensar en nada mas.

**Hola! Gracias por leer este fanfic y les agradecería sus reviews y opinión, escribiré ONE-SHOOT's porque tengo una agenda muy apretada jaja no se crean pero si luego no me da tiempo de escribir y no las quiero dejar picadas en historias que se que no terminare. Bueno esta se las dedico a Karola y a Lupita (seudónimos) bf4e jaja oh por sierto grax por leer y por agragarme a sus favoritos en mi otra historia las amo.**


End file.
